FIG. 36 shows a typical exhaust apparatus.
A V engine 100 has a first cylinder group 101 and a second cylinder group 102. An exhaust apparatus 110 is connected to the engine 100. The exhaust apparatus 110 is provided with: a pair of catalyst converters 120; a sub-muffler 130; a first muffler 140; and a second muffler 150.
The exhaust from the first cylinder group 101 reaches the sub-muffler 130 via a plurality of branch pipes 162 of a first exhaust manifold 160, a main pipe 161, a first front pipe 181, the right catalyst converter 120, a first branch pipe 183B of a first center pipe 183, and a main pipe 183A. The exhaust from the second cylinder group 102 flows into the sub-muffler 130 via a plurality of branch pipes 172 of a second exhaust manifold 170, a main pipe 171, a second front pipe 182, the left catalyst converter 120, a second branch pipe 183c of a first center pipe 183, and a main pipe 183A. The exhaust from the sub-muffler 130 flows into the first muffler 140 from a main pipe 184A of a second center pipe 184 via a first branch pipe 184B or flows into a second muffler 150 via a second branch pipe 184C. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-69038 shows an example of a first muffler 140 and a second muffler 150.
The first muffler 140 and the second muffler 150 arranged in the transverse direction of a vehicle is comparatively costly in the case where the mufflers 140, 150 have different structures.